Su final feliz
by Albmmac
Summary: OneShot basado en el capítulo 4x01 y en la escena de la puerta. Un final algo más feliz para la reina. SwanQueen.


**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo este intento de OneShot como remedio a el primer capítulo y de esa escena tras la puerta que nos han intentado colar. Pido disculpas ante cualquier error o que no tenga mucha precisión de detalles, no estoy sembrá hoy. Son las 4.30 am y prometí esto, así que, acabado en semi condiciones. Disfrutad de, quizás, algo mejor que la escena del capítulo.**

* * *

><p>"Los villanos no tienen finales felices" era la única frase y pensamiento que rondaba la mente de Regina desde que escuchó 'Marian' de la boca de su, ahora, ex.. ¿pareja? Ni siquiera les había dado tiempo a ponerse nombres, a hacer planes, a ser completa y absolutamente felices. Salió de Granny's con el orgullo bien alto, con el orgullo de una reina e intentando no derramar ni una lágrima, detuvo sus pasos para respirar unos segundos. Una campana se oyó tras ella, se giró esperanzada, quería que fuese Robin pero no fue así, aún así su corazón se saltó un latido al ver quien la seguía. Emma Swan, ligeramente alterada y nerviosa se acercó hasta ella.<p>

- Regina, ¿podemos hablar? – era un ruego, una súplica, la culpa brotaba de sus ojos esmeralda.

- No es el mejor momento, Swan – se pasó las manos por el pelo, exasperada.

- Pero yo… - suspiró – No lo hice adrede, no quería hacerte daño – agachó su cabeza, como un cachorro lleno de culpa – De verdad, lo siento. – Metió sus manos en los bolsillos traseros y la miró a los ojos.

- La reina se acercó un poco más hasta ella, causando en la rubia ligeros temblores – Se lo dije dentro, Swan, nunca piensa en las consecuencias y, siempre, quien sale perdiendo soy yo – Una lágrima amenazaba con recorrer su mejilla, no quería ser débil, se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

- Regina, por favor – sujetó delicadamente su brazo, Regina se quedó estática, sin girarse – Tienes que entender, no podía dejarla ahí, de verdad que lo siento.

Sin soltar el agarre vio como Regina la miraba de soslayo, sus mejillas brillando por las lágrimas que la recorrían, sintió que su corazón perdía el ritmo de vida. No entendía el por qué. Inmersas en su conversación no habían escuchado como, lentamente, cuatro personas salían de la cafetería y las observaban, la reina no podía permitirse eso, se soltó lentamente del agarre de la rubia y se fue, sin prisa.

- ¡Regina! – logró gritar con suavidad, una vez más.  
>- No pierdas tu tiempo amor – alguien acariciaba su espalda – Quién sabe cómo reaccionará.<p>

El pirata se fue acercando hasta intentar abrazarla, Emma se zafó de golpe de dicho contacto, giró su cuerpo para estar de frente a Hook. Los ojos llenos de rabia, sus uñas clavándose en las palmas de las manos, apretando con fuerza.

- ¡¿Qué cómo reaccionará?! – gritó, asombrando a los presentes, Hook, David, Snow y su hijo, Henry - ¡Pues como una persona a la qué le acabo de romper el corazón! ¡YO! – dijo enfatizando - ¡Snow le robó su primer amor y ahora, su hija, vuelve a destrozarle la vida a Regina! – Hook intentó acercarse de nuevo para calmarla – No.. me.. toques – dijo lentamente.

Todos los presentes, asombrados bajo la reacción de la rubia, no cabían dentro de sí, Snow sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, directo al corazón, su hija la culpaba también de aquello, del acto de una niña inocente falta de una madre. Emma miró a su hijo y le dedicó una mirada calmada para que no se preocupase, lo que era imposible, se dio media vuelta y se fue en la dirección contraria a Regina. Regina, la reina que detuvo sus pasos al oír los gritos de Emma para que así se le volviese a saltar un latido el corazón.

Nadie fue detrás de ella.

Al día siguiente el pueblo de Storybrooke volvía a la normalidad, agradeciendo que ningún problema les acechaba y podían hacer sus vidas con normalidad. Snow y David estaban preocupados por su hija, no había aparecido en toda la noche e intentaban calmar a Henry que, distintamente a ellos, era el más calmado que estaba. Conocía a su madre y sabía que estaría bien aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Regina.

- ¿Mamá? – dijo Henry al oír como su madre respondía a la llamada.

- ¡Hola cariño! ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó preocupada.

- Eso iba a decir yo.. – dijo confundido – Sí, está todo bien aunque repito que debería de ser yo quien preguntase eso – confesó.

- Eres demasiado adulto para tu edad… Lo decía porque me estás llamando muy temprano, tú no eres madrugador y menos un sábado.

Aunque intentase ocultarlo, la voz de Regina sonaba cansada, rota y desolada.

- Quería saber cómo estabas mamá – sentenció.

- Estoy lo mejor que puedo estar cariño, mamá es fuerte, lo sabes. Te tengo que dejar, estoy trabajando.

- ¿Un sábado? – dijo extrañado, sonaba a excusa.

- Necesito distraerme… - confesó.

- Vale, esta noche me quedaré contigo si quieres – propuso.

La respuesta de Regina fue inmediata, sí. ¿Cómo negarse a una noche con su hijo después de tanto? El corazón de la reina volvió a latir, por un momento, gracias a su pequeño príncipe. Estuvo tentada a preguntar por Emma pero ¿con qué excusa? Había visto como se marchó la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sentir algo de preocupación, quizás por ser la otra madre de Henry, quizás porque la consideraba como una ¿amiga? Amiga que la había traicionado después de lograr confiar en ella.

Las horas de la mañana fueron lentas y tortuosas, cada segundo que pasaba se le repetían en la cabeza las imágenes de la noche anterior, una Marian confundida mirándola horrorizada y un Robin feliz junto a su hijo abrazando a su revivida esposa. Hundida en sus pensamientos no oyó como tocaban a la puerta y entraban al no oír respuesta.

- ¿Regina? – la morena alzó su mirada - ¿Podemos hablar?

- Robin… - se levantó de la silla y se alejó del escritorio, invitando a Robin a seguirla hasta el sofá – Claro…

Ambos se sentaron el sofá con una distancia típica en extraños, como si no se conociesen. El silencio reinó el despacho durante algunos minutos, lo que parecían horas para Regina, expectante de la confesión que iba a escuchar. En su interior no sabía que prefería, si que dejase a su mujer para la cual el tiempo no había pasado o que aprovecharía aquella oportunidad para tener junta a su familia. Su humildad, esa que había crecido en los últimos tres años, prefería lo segundo. No quería sentirse culpable de destrozarles, no a ellos.

- Verás Regina – se decidió a hablar – Todo esto es muy complicado – dijo apoyado sobre sus rodillas – Para Marian es como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo… Y, para mí, es una segunda oportunidad con mi primer amor. – Miró a Regina y sostuvo su mano – Espero que entiendas que quiera aprovechar esto que se me ha ofrecido pero, aun así, tienes que saber que lo que siento por ti es real, que creí rehacer mi vida contigo… - apretó su mano cálidamente hasta que Regina la retiró, colocándose el pelo como excusa.

- No esperaba menos de ti Robin, es tu familia. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo con Daniel en el pasado, hasta intenté revivirlo – se levantó, necesitaba moverse, contener las lágrimas, controlar sus nervios – Me alegra que seas feliz, que vayas a serlo y que el pequeño monito tenga a toda su familia – se giró y le sonrío.

Robin se levantó, entendiendo como la conversación finalizada, quizás en un tiempo podrían hablar mejor y no sentirse incómodos. Se acercó a Regina, acarició su brazo, como respuesta obtuvo una mirada cálida de Regina y se marchó, acompañado por esta hasta la puerta. Espero a oírle alejarse por el pasillo, cerró con suavidad y cerró con llave. Su espalda contra la puerta, un mar de suspiros, dejarse caer, la reina acababa de romperse completamente. Abrazada a sus rodillas se sentía aliviada y derrotada, aliviada por no romper una familia, derrotada por tanta lucha en vano. Los villanos no tienen un final feliz.

Mientras tanto Emma había reaparecido, trayendo consigo una cara de muy pocos amigos y unas ojeras que delataban su estado. Sentada en la cafetería, sola, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido y seguía pensando como remediarlo y, sobretodo, por qué le molestaba tanto. De repente, alguien se sentó enfrente de ella.

- Hija.. – apoyó su mano sobre la de la rubia - ¿Estás bien? – la preocupación de Snow era inmensa, no había visto a su hija actuar así en 3 años.

- No tengo humor para hablar Snow, de verdad – separó su mano y cogió su taza de chocolate, llevándosela a los labios.

- Pues hablaré yo – dijo firme, captando la mirada de su hija – Emma, cariño, tú solo has salvado una vida, no debes culparte por ello.

- Pero he destrozado otra.

- Una que yo había destrozado ya, por lo que oí… - sus ojos se entristecieron.

- Lo siento por eso mamá – Snow esbozó una sonrisa al oír esa forma de llamarla – Estaba muy enfadada conmigo misma, con todo en general…

- No te culpo, tienes razón. Yo le quité su primer amor y es algo que cargo en el corazón desde entonces, encima le quité a su madre también – le dolía el pecho de solo pensarlo.

- ¿Cómo podemos llamarla la reina malvada? ¿Cómo? Si somos nosotros quien hemos causado todo esto… Tengo que arreglarlo de alguna forma, pero no sé cómo… - miraba por la ventana, esperando algún tipo de inspiración divina.

- Cariño, eres la salvadora, encontrarás una manera de hacer que te perdone, seguro.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron como si esa revelación que andaba buscando le hubiera golpeado de fondo. ¿Cómo no había podido verlo? ¡Ella era la salvadora! ¡Ella vino a traer todos los finales felices, todos!.

- ¡Gracias mamá! ¡Eres la mejor! – se levantó precipitadamente – Ya sé por dónde empezar, voy a redimir esta culpa. Voy a hacer que Regina vuelva a ser feliz de alguna forma! – besó a su madre en la cabeza y se fue corriendo.

Snow, allí plantada pensaba que se le habría ocurrido a su hija, fuera lo que fuese estaría bien. Un pequeño gruñido la sacó de sus pensamientos, su hijo, a su lado en el carrito se había despertado, lo cogió en brazos al instante.

- Si Neal, tu hermana está fatal – dijo haciéndole pucheros al niño el cuál respondió con una sonrisa.

Emma se dirigió hacia el coche, estacionado en frente de la cafetería y se subió en él. Lentamente repasaba todo lo que le quería decir a la alcaldesa, algo que quizás pudiese hacerla sentir mejor, algo que hiciera que la perdonase y dejara que la ayudara. Se dirigía a su casa cuando vio a Robin caminando solo y decidió parar para hablar con él, se colocó al lado llamando su atención y, con gran esfuerzo, se estiró para bajar la ventanilla del copiloto y hablar sin bajarse.

- Robin, ¿has hablado con Regina? – preguntó directamente.

- Si, acabo de hacerlo, está en el despacho – contestó confundido, no era de su incumbencia.

- ¿Qué has decidido? Necesito saberlo – pidió.

- Con todos mis respetos Emma, eso a ti..

- ¡Si me importa! Todo esto es culpa mía y quiero ayudarla, entonces quiero saber con quién te quedas, así de claro.

El rubio suspiró, sin otra opción que contestarle – Se me está dando una segunda oportunidad… - era la respuesta que necesitaba.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que debo decir 'de nada' – dijo con sonrisa de situación.

- Supongo, hasta luego Emma.

Volvió a arrancar el coche para aparcarlo unos metros más adelante, gracias a Robin no había hecho el camino en vano hasta su casa. Se bajó del coche y sus piernas empezaron a temblar, el miedo empezaba a hacer mella en ella. ¿Era solo miedo?

Cinco minutos después golpeó la puerta del despacho, esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Regina, aún sentada contra la puerta, llorando en silencio, por un momento deseó que fuera Robin arrepentido hasta que la voz de la rubia inundó sus pensamientos.

- Regina… Sé que estás ahí – apoyó su frente contra la puerta – Ábreme, por favor. – No hubo respuesta. – Verás, me da igual que no me habrás, he venido a hablar contigo y lo haré, aunque no te vea. Espero que me escuches – susurró.

La rubia se tomó un par de segundos para recapitular todo lo que quería decir, agitó sus manos y comenzó.

- He estado toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo que ha pasado – hizo una pausa – a lo que he hecho, mejor dicho. Sabes perfectamente que no me arrepiento de salvar una vida pero, lo creas o no, me arrepiento más aún de hacerte daño a ti. Aunque no sé por qué me duele de esta forma.

Regina escuchaba atentamente, sin perderse una palabra.

- Quizás porque eres la madre de Henry y te debo tantas cosas por criarlo. O porque he visto como, desde que llegué, has hecho unos esfuerzos gigantescos por cambiar, unos mejores que otros – soltó una risilla, soltar tensión.

Hasta Regina esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la alusión a sus momentos de descontrol.

- Creí en ti, creí que podías cambiar y lo hiciste. Por eso mismo creo que podrás con esto, lidiar con todo el dolor que te estoy causando, yo te ayudaré, la verdad es que no sé cómo pero soy la salvadora, ¿no? Debo traerle los finales felices a todos, incluida a ti, sobre todo a ti. – Las palabras se escapaban de su boca sin control y no se sentía rara, se sentía liberada.

Regina notaba como su corazón empezaba a agitarse lentamente, aumentando los latidos, llevando un mar de sensaciones a cada rincón de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué?

- Por favor, ábreme Regina. Quiero verte, no hablar con una puerta, necesito que me creas, que veas que no estoy mintiendo.

No hubo movimiento así que Emma intentó hacer magia, cerró sus ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar al lado de Regina, consolarla, hacer que dejase de sufrir. Y así fue. Apareció a tres metros delante de Regina, lo que vio le encogió el alma y paró su corazón, una reina devastada, abrazada a sus rodillas como si de un pequeño niño castigado se tratase.

- Regina… - dijo con una voz más rota que nunca.

Esta levantó la vista, asustada por el sonido de su voz más cercano y la vio, con alguna lágrima en sus ojos mirándola con ¿amor? Cómo si la vida se le fuese en ello.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – su voz estaba ronca de tantos sollozos que habían estallado en su garganta.

- Solo desee estar aquí. – se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Regina, bajo la mirada de esta hasta llegar a su lado y sentarse con ella.

Regina no habló, dirigió su mirada al escritorio y la dejó allí, la cercanía del a rubia después de esas palabras estaban creando sensaciones que no deberían de estar ahí.

- ¿Sabes? – comenzó a hablar la rubia – Cuando estábamos en Nueva York y conocí al que resultó ser un mono, dudaba de todo, yo no lo había buscado y eso no me gustaba. Hasta que Henry me dijo algo que cambió todo en aquel momento – paró, esperando alguna respuesta – Me dijo que la felicidad no hay que buscarla sino que es ella quien tiene que encontrarnos y que será donde menos te lo esperes…

Regina sonrió, su hijo le estaba saliendo poético.

Emma notó esa sonrisa.

- Tu felicidad está ahí, en alguna parte, llegará a ti, no quiero que la busques pero yo si la buscaré para ti, haré lo que sea necesario para hacerte feliz – le acarició el brazo.

Regina se sobresaltó ante ese contacto y la miró, dándose cuenta de la ínfima distancia que las separaba.

- ¿Por qué? - habló por fin, de nuevo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué qué? – dijo dudosa la rubia.

- ¿Por qué me vas a ayudar? Los villanos no tienen un final feliz. No lo merezco Emma.. – dijo casi en un sollozo.

Algo en su piel se erizó al escuchar a Regina casi susurrar su nombre - Porque no puedo con la culpa de hacerte daño, siento como si te hubiese traicionado, sé que no mereces esto.

- ¿Por qué sobre todo a mí? – preguntó de nuevo.

- ¿Mmhm? – No quería responder a eso, no sabía que responder a eso.

- Antes, has dicho que querías traer los finales felices, sobre todo a mí, contéstame. – ordenó la reina, empezando a molestarse por dicha situación.

- No lo sé, me ha salido así – confesó, o eso creía.

- No Swan. ¡No! – se levantó de golpe. - ¿Estás intentando burlarte de mí? ¿No has tenido suficiente? Vienes aquí fingiendo palabras bonitas para intentar deshacerte de la culpa.

Se levantó también y se acercó hasta ella - ¿Qué estás diciendo Regina? ¿Te crees que si no fuera verdad todo lo que he dicho, vendría aquí a hacer el paripé?

- No lo sé, como tú familia es tan perfeccionista a la hora de estropear mi vida – alzó sus manos, estaba perdiendo el control.

- Mi familia no soy yo Regina, ¡yo quiero hacerte feliz! – Regina la miró confundida, su corazón acababa de saltarse otro latido. – Quiero decir, que seas feliz… - susurró, avergonzada, confundida.

Regina no contestó, le dio la espalda. Necesitaba entender que estaba sintiendo.

- Regina… - susurró una vez más, muy cerca de la Reina – Voy a arreglar todo esto, lo prometo.

La reina se giró lentamente, de nuevo esa cercanía, de nuevo esas ganas de que la abrazase, solo ella. Lágrimas recorrían su rostro una vez más. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada de amor de Emma, reconocía esa mirada. La rubia levantó su mano lentamente para apartarle un mechón de pelo que se había quedado pegado a su mejilla culpa de su llanto y aprovechó para acariciar suavemente su mejilla, limpiar sus lágrimas. No pudo evitar desviar la mirada a los labios de la morena, marcados por esa cicatriz de la cual siempre quiso saber su historia hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, volvió a mirarla a los ojos para darse cuenta de que los tenía cerrados, como si estuviese concentrada en el tacto de la rubia sobre su piel o en los sentimientos que despertaba ese acto. Emma se arriesgó, se acercó un poco más y, con miedo de quemarse, intentó abrazarla.

Y todo en ese momento desapareció. Desaparecieron los miedos de Regina, las culpas de su pasado, los errores cometidos, el dolor causado, el dolor que sentía hasta hacía 1 minuto. Se sintió como en ¿casa?, se sintió segura, se sintió viva, cómo nunca antes, ni con Daniel ni con Robin. Se preguntaba si estaría confundida por culpa del trato de la rubia pero era imposible, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que se avergonzaba pensando si Emma podría notarlo.

Pero Emma no notaba nada, resguardó a Regina bajo su abrazo y su razón se nubló. No entendía porque estaba haciendo eso, porque se comportaba así y, ahora, no importaba. Respiró el perfume de Regina, un olor a manzanas y a canela invadió su cerebro, despertando sensaciones que ni siquiera creyó que existiesen despertando algo que llevaba tiempo dormido sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Poco a poco Regina se separó, no podía ser posible lo que le estaba sucediendo, no quería que fuese posible. Cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a los de Emma, su respiración se cortó, aquellos pequeños orbes esmeralda estaban rojos de lágrimas, ¿cuándo había empezado a llorar? Y, sin control, hizo lo mismo que la rubia, acarició sus mejillas, ambas manos secando sus lágrimas. Emma sonrió inevitablemente. Regina calló rendida.

Y sin darse cuenta sus labios habían hecho el camino que ambas deseaban. Emma volvió a abrazar a Regina, dejándose llevar, disfrutando del contacto de aquellos suaves labios de la morena. Esta colgó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Emma y la atrajo más aún si era posible, impidiendo que el aire pudiese deslizarse entre sus cuerpos. Regina se sentía renacer en los brazos de Emma, necesitaba sentir más de ella, saber si todo aquello era real, su lengua pidió tímidamente permiso sobre los labios de la rubia, deseando conocer aún más. Y en una milésima de segundo sus lenguas intentaban encabezar una batalla, al principio suave pero que tornó en algo más territorial. La temperatura iba en aumento, las mejillas de Regina estaban ahora rojas de excitación y de deseo como las de la rubia.

Emma necesitaba sentir más a Regina, soltó su abrazo, sin abandonar los labios de la morena, para llevar sus manos hasta el cuello de esta y deslizar lentamente sus manos a través de la clavícula y poder así retirar su chaqueta, dejando ver una camiseta sin mangas, permitiendo así acariciar sus brazos, erizados ante el contacto de la rubia. Regina no tardó en hacer lo mismo, decepcionada al ver que debajo de aquella chaqueta llevaba un suéter grueso que le impedía el contacto de su piel. Se separó un instante, miró a la rubia intensamente a los ojos, cargada de deseo para recibir la misma excitación en su mirada, la cogió de la mano y se acercaron hasta el sofá ubicado delante de la chimenea, la invitó a sentarse.

No tardaron en volver a unir sus labios de nuevo. Habían sido víctimas de una nueva adicción que iba a hacer que perdieran la cabeza. Poco a poco la pasión hizo más mella en ellas, se acariciaban con más rapidez, con más ansia. Emma no aguantaba más, se deshizo de su suéter ella misma, dejando ver un sujetador rojo para seguidamente y sin dejar disfrutar de la vista a Regina, deshacerse de la camiseta de esta y descubrir un sujetador de encaje negro. _**Siempre la imaginé llevando esto… **_pensó, sorprendida de tal declaración de su conciencia. Sus ojos se recorrieron, la una a la otra varias veces hasta volver a necesitarse. Empezaron a besarse con furia, a acariciarse sin pudor, haciendo que los gemidos empezasen a tomar lugar en aquella habitación. Emma arrastró a Regina al suelo recostándola sobre la alfombra, ahora tenía a la reina su total control y merced.

Se colocó sobre ella, una pierna entre sus piernas, un leve contacto y un gemido profundo que hizo a Emma estremecer. Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios para, seguidamente, atacar su cuello con una fiereza indomable, robándole suspiros y gemidos a la reina, definitivamente ese sería uno de sus sonidos favoritos a partir de ahora. Fue deslizándose con cautela por el cuerpo de la morena, besó su clavícula, su escote y, sin detenerse, beso sus pechos a través de la tela que aún los separaba, continuó bajando, Regina creía que iba a morir ante tanta dedicación y deseo. Llegó a su falda y, con un suave gesto levantó las caderas de la morena para tirar hacia abajo de la prenda y las medias, aprovechando para quitarle aquellos tacones de infarto que tan buen cuerpo le hacían lucir. Se incorporó levemente para observar a la morena semi desnuda ante ella, la visión le cegó por un momento, verla así, dispuesta para ella, con los ojos encendidos en deseo e intentando no mirarla, ¿tendría la reina vergüenza? Eso le gustaba. Decidió agradecerle esa mirada de deseo tan profunda, así que se levantó ante la mirada confundida de Regina, la cual se apoyó en sus codos para incorporarse, preparada para hablar hasta que vio lo que la rubia pretendía.

No desvió ni un segundo su mirada con la reina, empezó a desabrochar lentamente sus sujetador, dejando a la vista sus pechos, erizados, víctimas de la pasión que Emma desataba por dentro, desabrochó sus vaqueros, se inclinó y se quitó las botas con una rapidez increíble y volvió al camino de antes. Empezó a bajar sus vaqueros, Regina enmudeció totalmente, sus ojos enrojecieron por el deseo y mordió su labio causándose un placentero dolor. Cuando aquella visión tan torturable acabó, Regina se incorporó del todo apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, quedando a la altura del sexo de Emma. Lo besó por encima de sus bragas y comenzó lentamente a retirarlas, notaba el temblor en las piernas y lo excitada que estaba. Necesitaba sentirla y necesitaba sentirla ya. Volvió a recostarse haciéndole una señal a Emma con la mano para que se recostase sobre ella, no sin antes deshacerse también de su sujetador. Emma enloqueció, como nunca, como nadie, se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Regina y fue directa a por aquellas barrera que aún las separaba. Quería sentir a Regina dentro de ella, quería estar dentro de Regina. Cuando nada más las separaba, juntaron sus cuerpos lentamente y el amor renació dentro de ellas, volvieron a besarse con cuidado, con timidez, mientras que simultáneamente sus manos recorrían su cuerpo hasta el centro de cada una, notando la humedad de la otra, gimiendo ante el contacto de sentirse y ser tocada. Ser amada.

Emma apoyó su brazo al lado de la cabeza de Regina, sujeto su cabeza con la mano y hundió sus ojos en los de Regina. Sus bocas estaban entreabiertas, la respiración se les tornaba una tarea difícil de cumplir. Empezaron a acariciarse lentamente, pequeños círculos en torno al clítoris, provocando pequeñas corrientes en cada parte de sus cuerpos, se besaban y se tocaban, gemían juntas y disfrutaban del deseo que la otra les profesaba hasta que pidieron más. Regina fue la primera en hundir sus dedos en el sexo de Emma, provocando que esta cerrase los ojos y al gemir dijera su nombre. El pecho de Regina se llenó, quería a Emma Swan, ahora estaba segura de ello. Emma no tardó en querer darle el mismo placer que se le estaba concediendo a ella, lentamente hundió dos de sus dedos en el interior de su ahora amada, la observó estremecerse y morderse el labio. La pasión apareció de nuevo, fuerte, destructora, incitándolas a ir más rápido, incitándolas a demostrarse que estaban hechas la una para la otra.

Quizás fue por la situación pero el orgasmo llego suave e invadiendo todo a su paso, sus gemidos se fundieron en uno solo, sus cuerpos revivieron al mismo tiempo. Emma, cansada de soportar todo su peso sobre un brazo, retiró lentamente los dedos del interior de Regina, recibiendo lo mismo a cambio, notándose vacía de repente. Apoyó el otro brazo alrededor de la morena y se recostó completamente sobre ella, colocando sus frentes una sobre la otra.

Sonriendo ambas como nunca lo habían hecho.

Al final la felicidad las había encontrado.


End file.
